Dis moi qui tu es
by Jesson
Summary: Rachel se pose des tas de questions sur Quinn Fabray, la fille chez qui elle ne trouve aucune émotion mais qui lui sauve la vie, la protège et l'embrasse. OS FABERRY.


_**Alors voilà un autre Os, je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à ressortir ce que j'ai ressenti en l'imaginant mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. En l'écrivant mon esprit est partie loin de sorte qu'il aurait très bien pu devenir une histoire mais j'hésite.**_

_**Faite moi savoir ce que vous en pensez ;) Un merci tout spécial à Zeb410 pour la correction xoxox.**_

* * *

La jeune femme brune est à nouveau seule dans cette immense forêt. Dire que c'est l'endroit où elle passe le plus de temps depuis son arrivée en ville est vraiment peut dire. Au point que certains recoins non plus aucun secret pour elle et même si elle se trouve dans un des coins du bois le moins sombre, des gémissements et des bruis étranges lui donne la chair de poule.

Ce qui pourrait lui faire oublier la froideur de ce lieu c'est la beauté de l'automne. Toutes ces couleurs, celle du ciel qui rejoint celle des arbres, un mélange de jaune et d'orange et s'il n'y avait pas tous ces craquements cela serait presque agréable de faire une balade.

C'est ici qu'elle a choisi de lui donner rendez-vous, pas très loin de la route et proche des premières habitations, au cas où cela tourne mal. Après tout elle ne vit ici que depuis un mois qui peut savoir ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver ou se passer, autant ne pas prendre de risques. Elle a laissé sa voiture à portée de main ce qui sera aussi une preuve de sa présence, si…

Elle est perdue dans ses pensées et elle ne l'entend pas s'approcher. Un instant d'inattention et la voilà en face d'elle avec ce regard qu'elle connaît si bien. Celui à travers lequel elle n'arrive jamais à lire, troublant d'intensité.

Même s'il y a peu de vent ces cheveux blonds restent impeccablement bien coiffés. Rachel la trouve toujours tellement parfaite, il n'y a jamais rien qui cloche, même ces chaussures paraissent neuves comme si elle n'avait jamais servi alors qu'elle les portes tous les jours. Elle se demande si elle a seulement marché pour venir jusqu'ici, il n'y a aucune trace de boue alors que les siennes sont bonnes à jeter.

- Je suis désolée de t'effrayer encore une fois, tu avais l'air ailleurs mais je n'ai pas voulu te faire peur, explique la jeune lycéenne.

La jeune fille brune ne lui répond tout de suite, elle reste un peu fascinée devant la blonde, la peur sur son visage est remplacée par un joli sourire. Elle finit par prendre une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

- Quinn, réussit-elle à bredouiller, tu es venue ?

- Oui, elle sourit, écoute il faut que l'on parle, Santana, elle, elle est souvent très extrême.

- C'est pas grave, je, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est, je, bégaie la petite brune.

- Ah, c'est pour l'autre chose, Rachel, c'est arrivé sans que je

A cet instant précis, la diva sait qu'elle parle de leur baiser de la semaine dernière. Intérieurement elle prie pour Quinn ne lui dise pas que c'était une erreur et qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment. En fait c'est la seule chose de bien dans ce coin triste et puis elle a déjà tout raconté à Kurt. Il va s'en doute se moquer d'elle si elle lui dit que finalement tout cela n'est que son imagination.

- Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je n'ai pas réfléchi, tu étais si près de moi, tu me regardais comme hypnotisée et

Quinn Fabray cherche ces mots, Rachel imagine que c'est elle qui lui fait cet effet-là. Elle qui la trouve si belle, elle se sent envoutée et peut-être un peu amoureuse. Elle essaie de se reprendre, il a bien une raison à leur présence ici et c'est important, elle doit lui parler.

- Ce n'est pas ça non plus, la coupe la petite diva.

La cheerleader s'arrête de parler et fronce un sourcil visiblement étonnée. Le stress commence à se faire ressentir chez Rachel surtout quand la blonde devant elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine avec une mine très concentrée.

- Tu vas me prendre pour une folle si je te, et plus personne ne voudra me parler, ils me regardent déjà tous bizarrement comme si je venais d'une autre planète, je suis normal, je t'assure, il y a juste ma taille, je suis petite mais c'est du côté de papa L, ils sont tous très

- Rachel, risque la blonde, trop de mots, beaucoup trop, respire et dis moi ce qu'il se passe, en deux ou trois mots maximum.

La diva baisse d'abord la tête plus très sûre de vouloir se lancer dans cette voie, puis elle voit les baskets de la blonde et le courage parle pour elle.

- Je pense que tu es un vampire

Elle dit ces mots avec le plus de conviction possible se promettant de ne pas se laisser démonter. Ni Quinn, ni son regard froid et intense ou son silence ne la fera changer d'avis.

Ce qu'elle craignait arrive, son amie ne dit rien et un gros blanc, désagréable, s'installe. Quinn se contente de rester debout en face d'elle, elle attend plus d'explication.

- Et je crois que Santana et Brittany aussi, termine Rachel avec un peu plus d'aplomb.

- Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ?

- J'ai vu tous les films et séries qui parlent du sujet, je sais ce que je dis et je te préviens je connais tous vos tours, alors n'essaie rien sur moi.

Rachel fait quelque part en arrière tout en finissant de parler.

- Moi je crois que venir vivre ici te monte à la tête, ironise la Cheerleader, il n'y a plus de vampire dans le Massachussetts depuis longtemps.

La brune reste la bouche grande ouverte apparemment choquée parce que Quinn vient de lui dire.

- Je blague, j'en ai pas l'air mais je sais aussi être drôle.

Quinn est très sérieuse mais la diva soupire et se braque en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. La blonde le remarque, elle se radoucit et essaie de comprendre.

- Rachel, explique-moi, je voudrais comprendre ce qui t'a amené à cette conclusion.

- Tu es si parfaite, toujours si parfaite, commence-t-elle, tu m'as sauvée la vie ce jour là au bord de la falaise, tu es constamment au bon endroit, au bon moment et je ne t'entends jamais arriver alors qu'ici, tout fait du bruit. Regarde tes chaussures, elles ne sont même pas usées, est-ce que tu marches ?

Elle ne lui répond pas, son regard est toujours impassible, on ne peut y lire ni étonnement, ni surprise, ni colère et surtout pas de joie.

- Puis avec les filles vous formez une espèce de famille, de groupe replié sur vous-même, vous êtes froides, méchantes et parfois si cruelles.

Cette fois, la blonde baisse la tête, c'est vrai qu'avec ses amies elles sont de vraies pestes et ça la touche que Rachel ne voit que cela en elle. Quinn a toujours essayé de la défendre des attaques de la Latina mais ce n'est pas une mince affaire

- Il y a aussi la façon dont tu me regardes, est ce que c'est une torture pour toi ?

La diva semble embarrassée de lui poser cette question, elle n'a pas réfléchi avant de parler et puis Quinn est imperturbable.

- Je n'arrive jamais à cerner ce que tu penses et ta respiration, je, quand tu m'as embrassée, c'était tellement fort, j'ai eu cette impression, celle de voler, comme si mes pieds ne touchaient plus terre.

- Ah oui, demande Quinn avec un léger sourire

- Quinn je suis sérieuse, tu es magique

A cet instant, Quinn ne pouvait pas trouver Rachel plus mignonne, elle était si pleine de confiance tout à l'heure et maintenant qu'elle évoque leur proximité une rougeur apparaît sur ses joues et cela n'échappe évidemment pas à la blonde qui se mort la lèvre inférieure.

- C'est une petite ville, il n'y a rien de magique là-dedans alors oui je suis toujours là mais c'est difficile d'être ailleurs.

Elle marque une pause et son regard redevient légèrement froid pour donner un peu plus de force à ses paroles.

- Oui je suis proche de Britt et de San, je les connais depuis tellement de temps, j'ai grandi, je me suis construit auprès d'elles, elles sont ma famille.

Elle s'approche lentement de la brune qui ne bouge pas complètement subjuguée. Aucune d'elles ne baisse les yeux, elles s'observent et le regard si intense de la blonde fait frissonner Rachel.

- Tu sais si on était vraiment ce que tu dis, il y a longtemps que Santana t'aurait dévorée, c'est dur de la retenir, elle ne supporte pas ton côté diva, tu parles beaucoup trop pour elle.

Rachel rit à cet argument, dire que Santana Lopez a le sang chaud conviendrait mieux. Elle soupire et l'intensité qui se dégage des yeux de l'autre jeune femme la trouble alors elle détourne la tête.

- Alors tu n'es pas une sorte d'Edward, demande Rachel avec une moue des plus adorables.

- Si tu veux une belle histoire d'amour avec un prince charmant torturé, c'est loupé.

Quinn s'avance encore et se penche un peu pour connecter leurs lèvres. La diva est à nouveau hypnotisée mais arrive tout de même à parler avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse.

- Mais tu es magique, je le ressens, tu es

- C'est ce qu'il y a entre nous qui est magique, finit la blonde et l'embrasse pour l'empêcher de répliquer.

Le baiser est doux et toutes les deux ferment aussitôt leurs yeux. Seulement très vite les mains de Quinn se posent sur le dos de Rachel et l'attirent tout contre elle. L'étreinte se ressert et la brune a de nouveau l'impression de flotter.

Elle veut ouvrir au moins un œil pour vérifier sa théorie si farfelue soit-elle, mais elle ne peut pas. C'est tellement bon, fort et intense, elle a le sentiment d'être connectée à la blonde.

Il y a un léger coup de vent comme lorsque Quinn l'a embrassée la première fois et là encore la brune se dit qu'elle devrait ouvrir les yeux. Regarder au moins ce qu'il se passe seulement son corps ne répond plus. Les seules choses sur lesquels sa tête la laisse se concentrer c'est les mains de la Cheerleader qui caressent son dos et la sensation de sa langue qui frôle la sienne.

Quinn n'est peut-être pas un vampire, néanmoins elle peut-être des tas d'autres choses mais quoi ?

Peu importe, Rachel finira par trouver…

* * *

_**N'oubliez pas, laisser un avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et si vous aimez peut être qu'il y aura une suite...**_


End file.
